


Charming Girl (Rewrite)

by ALKimC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALKimC/pseuds/ALKimC
Summary: Hermione Granger is smart and pretty with a sharp wit. One would say she was the perfect girl that is if she was as dense a brick. Have fun reading this slap stick comedy fanfic as Hermione juggles the affections of various women.





	Charming Girl (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit of my first fanfic, so I hope you all bear with as I try to beat my (then) 15 year old writing skill from years ago into shape. Feel free to comment and message me, constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

The sun shone brightly through the dark grey clouds hovering over London giving life to the crisp September morning. A curly haired brunette donning her maroon sweater and black skinny jeans is seen carrying her trunk across the street, walking towards Kings Cross Station. The sound of rushed feet grows as she enters the building, smoke from the trains temporarily blinding her. Soon she saw an all too familiar pillar in the middle of the walkway. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she ran to and soon through the pillar. She smiled triumphantly once she had emerged at the other side. From the corner of her eye saw a group of redheads with a raven head boy sticking out like a sore thumb in the barrage of people, she smiled from ear to ear and ran up to the group of people.

 

"Harry, Ron, everyone! How are you?" Hermione called out as she jogged towards the group.

 

The crowd turns around to look at her, confusion written on their faces. Soon realisation dawns on them as they recognise the girl in front of them. "Blimey, Hermione you've changed a lot this summer. You look stunning." Ron exclaims with a bright smile whilst looking at her in awe.

 

"Yeah, Hermione you've really grown over the summer, you even look a bit tanner," agrees Harry as he folds his arms and nods sagely at her, a smile lighting up on his face.

 

Ginny grins happily at Hermione and she teasingly ribs "Of course she looks stunning after all, she's planning to break a few young ladies hearts this year."

 

Hermione blushes at the statement and pouts at Ginny "Gin it’s not like that." Ginny giggles and smacks Hermione on the back, a light smile tugging at the edges of her lips. The boys laugh loudly at the statement whilst giving her a good slap on the back making Hermione blush even redder.

 

"But, can you blame her. After all you do look like you've been working out as well." Harry says good-naturedly.

 

"Bloody right mate. You look like you could with just a punch” Ron jokes causing the group to chuckle. The redhead then continues stating “Its brilliant though.”

 

“What is Ron?” Hermione says, one eyebrow cocked up, a slither of a grin breaking out.

 

“I mean, now you can talk to us about getting a girlfriend can't you ‘mione. Should be easier for you especially since you look so much more beautiful, maybe you can even help me get one" Ron says jabbing his elbow lightly at her while grinning.

 

"I agree, I mean look around Hermione since you came everyone, more specifically, many of the girls have been glancing in our direction quite a few times; and I can tell you for the first time that it isn't because of me and it certainly isn't because of Ron either " said Harry smiling like a lunatic.

 

"Oi!" Ron says playfully glaring at Harry, which causes the group to burst out in giggles.

 

Hermione then casually looks around to find many girls looking away quickly when she makes eye contact with any of them. Even a few Slytherin's turn the other way blushes settling on their cheeks.

 

A voice catches Hermione's attention bringing her back to reality, "Dear's,I know you would like to catch up more but if you don’t get on the train now you might get left behind and we certainly don’t want that happening again” Mrs Weasly says eyeing Ron and Harry specifically, causing both wizards to smile sheepishly back at her.

 

“Hermione, Harry its lovely to see you both so well. Have a good year and try not to get into any trouble. Make sure Ron does his work, and that he and Ginny do not only concentrate on Quidditch." This makes both Weasley's shuffle in uncomfortably and looked sharply at their mother in annoyance and embarrassment.

 

Ignoring her children's looks Mrs Weasley continues talking "Hermione you look lovely and I’m sure you’ll be finding love before you know it. This is the wizarding world, people tend to care a bit more (though not too much anymore) about class status rather than someone's sexual orientation" smiles Mrs Weasley sweetly. Although secretly she was a little disappointed about not getting Hermione as a daughter -in-law. Oh well, she was happy for Hermione either way lesbian or not.

 

Flushing at the matriarch’s words and smiling back in appreciation, Hermione climbs aboard the train and gets into one of the carriages. Ginny sits next to her whilst Harry and Ron sit across her before they immerse themselves into a debate about the Chudley Cannons. She waves goodbye to the other Weasley's as the train departs the station with a notable toot sound. Leaving the platform and making its way to the Scottish highlands, Hermione looks out the window watching as the city buildings of London begin to disappear replacing the view with greenery and farms.

 

A knock on the door forces the brunette from her mind as group look towards the door to find a shoe-less Ravenclaw, smiling dreamily at them. Ginny quickly gets up from her seat, startling the boys and Hermione as she walks up to the unknown student, exclaiming “Luna, what happen to your shoes?!”

 

The blonde looked down towards her feet before looking back up at Ginny, and simply states “the nargles must have taken them again.”

 

Hermione furrows her eyebrows in confusion, having never heard of nargles before, she asks Luna whether she would like to join them, that is after they helped the Ravenclaw find her shows. Luna serenely smiles at the group thanking them as they all split up looking through the train carriages to find the girls’ shoes, strangely finding them in the last carriage where bigger trunks and supplies for the school were located.

 

The group soon find themselves back into the carriage, each going back to their conversations, and the brunette enquiring as to the nargles Luna spoke of earlier. She was told that these creatures infested mistletoes and ha the penchant for stealing things. Hermione felt that such creatures seemed unlikely to exist but shrugged it off and decide to give the other girl the benefit of the doubt. After all, until a few years ago she thought magic didn’t exist and that creatures like giants and goblins were fairytales so who was she to judge.

 

As the sky darkens Hermione leans back into her seat, resting her eyes as she empties her mind. The young witch lets out a soft sigh looking up into the sky as she wishes for an easy year ahead, without too much drama and happenings.

 

But, then again when has anything gone Hermione's way.


End file.
